


appetite.

by Tater_Tati



Series: in want of [1]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Intimacy, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tater_Tati/pseuds/Tater_Tati
Summary: Akira’s worked up quite an appetite hunting demons. It’s a good thing he has you to satiate his hunger.
Relationships: Fudo Akira & Reader, Fudo Akira/Reader, Fudo Akira/You
Series: in want of [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549006
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	appetite.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so deep in dmcb hell y'all don't understandddd
> 
> anyway akira deserves all the love
> 
> **warnings:** oral sex, fingering
> 
> edit: instead of a multi-installment collection, this is now a series :))
> 
> \--
> 
> i do not give anyone permission to repost my work in any format. please respect that.

You don’t know how long it’s been. It could be minutes, but it feels closer to _hours_. Hours since Akira came home, declared his insatiable appetite, and laid you down on the bed, parting your thighs like you were a treat.

“I’ve been craving something lately,” he told you with a devilish grin. “My appetite’s been _insane_.” Your dress bunched up against your stomach, you shivered as his finger trailed up your thigh, catching on the band of your panties, before pulling _taut. _The pressure against your clit has you squirming.

“Think you can help me out?”

And that’s how it started. It’s been what seems like forever since Akira declared his intent, and at this point you’re too overstimulated to _care._ He eats you out like a starving man, all tongue and teeth, the wet sounds of your pleasure filling the room. Your clit twinges as his nose presses into it, a groan of protest escaping you as his tongue delves into you once more, prodding and mapping and _unearthing _you. It feels so good it _hurts_—every sensation _sharpened_ to a keen edge. Your nerves alight, Akira’s touch is like a match to a flame.

He stops to shoot you a roguish smirk, his chin glistening obscenely with your juices. You moan at the sight, biting your lip as you urge him closer. He takes the hint, leaning down so you can mesh your lips against his, looping your arms around his neck. The taste of you thick on his tongue has you groaning. Something hard_ twitches_ against you, and you peek down to see Akira’s pulled himself out of his boxers, his length laying hot and heavy against your thigh.

You untangle one hand from him, reaching for him. He breaks the kiss with a _hiss_ as your fingers wrap around his girth, jerking once, twice–then he’s angling his hips away from you. His fingers traverse downwards to plunge inside the dripping mess he’s made of you, thrusting roughly. At your gasp, Akira chuckles.

Akira was the _definition_ of inexperienced when you first got together, much too shy and restrained to move past quickly squeezing your chest while you two made out. But after his demonic transformation, he grew bolder, more sensual. It wasn’t long before you two ventured into sex together, and despite Akira’s initial cluelessness, he was an avid learner. Always asking what made you feel good, even admitting to watching countless porn in order to find out just _how _to please you–after which, you delved into a _hands-on_demonstration of what was fact and fiction.

But now… now you can definitely say Akira’s _well-versed_ at pleasing you.

“_Mmmm_, don’t you think… we’ve spent… t-too much time on _me_–” Your words trail into a gasp once he starts twisting his wrist while fucking you with his fingers, the action hitting _just right _inside of you and sending stars dotting your vision. 

He presses a kiss to your cheek, before pulling out of you. You moan at the loss, but your attention is caught by him making a show of popping his drenched fingers into his mouth. He groans at the taste before smirking once he catches sight of your flushed cheeks. “I would say _not enough_. I’m still hungry.”

“Akira… you _demon._” You laugh breathlessly.

“The one and only, babe. Remember though, I _am_ still human,” he says, catching your wrist to press your palm against his skin. His heartbeat thunders inside his chest, and your eyes lock.

“Your heart’s beating so fast…” 

“All for you. All this—“ He brings your hand to his mouth, pressing your fingers against his lips, before trailing it downwards, pausing slightly as he asks for approval. At your nod, he drags your hand over his cock jutting from his jeans. It jerks as your palm grazes it, somehow even _harder _than you remember. “Is for you.”

“You spoil me,” you murmur, eyes darting up to find him looking intently at you.

“You deserve to be spoiled.” He shrugs. “Besides, it’s part of the whole, _loving you _deal.” 

He cracks a smile, and your gaze softens, feeling a rush of _sentiment _for him. Then he’s sliding down your body and off the bed, propping your legs up and settling between them till your calves nudge his head. “Now, how many times do you think I can make you orgasm in one sitting?” he asks, his breath fanning over your sensitive folds.

“I-I think we’re already breaking records–” you start, only to gasp once something wet slides into you once more. “_Akira_!”

His dick throbs at the desperate noises you make, and he reaches down to jerk at it. His orgasm’s building _fast, _spurred by your legs tensing around him and the sheer bliss of being surrounded by your smell and taste and _feel._ Akira clenches his eyes shut, doing his best to stave it off–for now, he wanted to wait to satiate his own body’s needs.

Besides, there was nothing better than finishing inside you. The feel of your walls snugly wrapped around his cock, the _heat _and _wetness _of you–it was something he could never get enough of.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what else you'd like to see! :))) either in the comments or on my [tumblr](https://bonito-flakess.tumblr.com)!


End file.
